Talk:Cronus (Earth-616)
Cronus Relatives I've got a question. If Greek Mythology doesn't apply in the Marvel Universe, why are all these excessive "relatives" of Cronus mentioned in his bio when the majority of them have never appeared in the MU? Thor2000 (talk) 18:21, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :The most likely explanation is that they are mentioned in various entries related to Cronus from , , etc. -- Annabell (talk) 20:08, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Most of them are indeed from those handbooks. Other, like Telephus, have been described in other comics (like Trojan War Vol 1 who gave a few sons of Gods). And of course, there the case of people adding all they can find from mythological books (and possibly some copy-pasting from some Marvunapp entries who sometimes incorporate mythological material to their entries). ::I still haven't found a way to deal with those extended (on sometimes unnecessary long) relatives tabs. Usually, I limit myself to the handbooks listing, leaving the more obscure/less mythic offspring to their relevant pages: For example, Telephus and Eurypylus are listed on Hercules page, and Razan on Osiris', but I didn't saw the interest to have either listed for (respectively) Zeus or Geb and Nut... But that's completely subjective to each case, and regarding what the handbook list (and while saying that, I'm going to check if all identified Poseidon bastards are indeed listed). ::In any case, this particular case could benefit from a clean-up, as I'm not sure all information are correct/from Marvel material. I'm currently on clean-up/completion of the Celtic gods, so I won't help much here.Undoniel (talk) 20:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::I used to catch a lot of grief whenever I tried adding anything mythological to the bios on gods in the Marvel Universe. Someone should review which of these relatives have been mentioned in his handbook entry. Thor2000 (talk) 22:57, January 25, 2018 (UTC) *1) Don't remove another's answer on a talk page. *2) That's normal, because if you think about it, that's kind of because people added mythological stuff to characters that we are now with countless pages with content we can't know if they are from Marvel handbooks/comics or non-Marvel material (when not simply made-up stuff). And also, it's a wikia on Marvel. Links to dedicated websites on mythology are welcome in the links field at the bottom of the page (similarly to having the wikipedia link). The rest is mostly for the character, not its basis. To sum up: Anything stated in comics or handbook, both mythological or new content, is fine. Anything else is off-topic. *3) Go ahead! Most editors have other points of focus than this area, and there's still a loooot of work to do. The Greeks and Olympians must be the subject with the more of work to do (for example, Nymphs is more red than blue in matter of links). As I said, I'm still on the Celts for now, but I think starting by a Titans clean-up could indeed help a lot, if you can lend a hand. Undoniel (talk) 02:05, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::I didn't remove anyone's answer/response. If I did, it was by accident because I have a limited knowledge of how the HTML codes work on Wikia. As far as info from other sites, I'll let you know if I spot info from my mythology site which does bios in the style of the original handbooks. I don't mind people stealing from me because it means SOMEONE is actually visiting the site, but I know you guys are a stickler for adhering to the history of the MU, even if it conflicts with real-world mythology. Thor2000 (talk) 18:05, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, somehow you did, but no problem. :::::Again: Links to real-life mythology sites are fine, but yes, we're a stickler to that, because it's the very purpose of the wikia. :::::Undoniel (talk) 13:51, January 27, 2018 (UTC)